


Amelia's Adventures

by ShipsInTheKnight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Amelia Swan-Mills, Birthday Presents, Disney Snow White, Disney World, Disney World Characters, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Grocery Shopping, Major Original Character(s), Memorable Gifts, Pregnancy Confessions, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swan-Mills Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipsInTheKnight/pseuds/ShipsInTheKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Amelia, Emma and Regina's true love child! This fic follows both serious and fluffy moments in the girl's life. I use this character in many of my fanfics, so if you like her or want to get to know more about her life, check it out. I appreciate all feedback you have and prompts are welcome in the comments section. Thanks! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grocery Store Shopping

**Grocery Store Shopping**

_Description: After a particularly long day, Regina takes Amelia grocery shopping with her._

“Mommy, mommy,” Amelia exclaimed, tugging on the older brunette’s arm.

Regina fixed the girl with a stern gaze. “What, dear,” the woman replied, obviously exhausted from taking care of the rambunctious child all day. The young girl pointed enthusiastically towards a box of Fruit-E-Os cereal while bouncing up and down in her mother’s shopping cart.

“Stay seated, Amelia. You don’t want to fall,” she scolded. Immediately the girl plopped herself down, failing to avoid landing on the box of cupcakes Regina had placed in the cart two aisles ago.

“Oops,” uttered the small child, shifting her seating position to the bottom of the cart and revealing the now disfigured treats. Regina pulled the cart over to the side of the aisle and pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger.

“Amelia,” she warned. “You don’t want to see Mommy get her _angry_ face on, do you?” The young child’s eyes went wide and she shook her head. “Right, so how about you just stay seated and quiet for the remainder of the trip, alright?” The girl’s eyes shifted to her feet.

“If you do,” Regina said, taking on a more cheerful tone. “Mommy will buy you a treat.” At the sound of a reward, Amelia’s ears perked up to what her mother was saying.

“Ice cweam,” the girl announced to an elderly family shopping beside them. They smiled at the young girl and Regina flashed them an apologetic expression.

“Yes, dear, I’ll buy you ice cream,” she chuckled, then took on a more serious tone. “But _only_ if you behave.” Regina had pointed a finger at the child to emphasize her point.

Amelia nodded enthusiastically at the woman and used her own finger to cross her ‘heart’, a gesture that her blonde mother frequently used to signify a promise.

“Good,” Regina smiled, starting to finally relax after the long day she’s had. “Now…let’s find the frozen foods section.”


	2. A Picture of Love

**A Picture of Love**

_Description: Amelia is five and shows her mother a picture she had drawn._

Regina heard a soft knock coming from the door of her study, causing her to glance upward from the sound. “Come in,” she announced, removing her reading glasses and folding them on the table beside her.

The door opened hesitantly, revealing a young girl around the age of five in its place. Regina scooted her chair back, allowing herself room to stand, and greeted the girl. “Hello, Amelia,” she smiled warmly.

The hazel-eyed girl returned her smile and made her way over to her mother, holding out a single piece of paper.

“Oh,” proclaimed Regina with mock enthusiasm. “What’s this?” She scanned over the first line of the paper, which read: Draw in the space below a picture of ‘love’. Regina furrowed her brows, not understanding what the girl was asking of her.

“You like my picture, Mommy,” the girl questioned, her eyes beaming up at the older brunette. Regina’s confused expression morphed into a wide smile as she examined her daughter’s work.

It was the classic five-year-old drawing with stick figures made from crayons, but from what she could make out it, it somewhat represented her family.

“See,” Amelia pointed to the taller stick figure with yellow hair. “That’s Mama.” Regina followed her daughter’s finger with her eyes as it shifted to another tall figure with black hair and a purple dress. “There’s you.” Finally, it shifted to the last figure, between the two, that was significantly smaller. “And there’s me.”

Regina smiled at the girl’s work and responded, “It’s beautiful, darling.” She handed the picture back to the girl.

As the young girl took the picture in her small hands, the door to the study opened once more, this time revealing a blonde woman.

“Almost time for dinner,” announced Emma, leaning against the door frame. She shared a loving smile with her wife as Regina began to pack up her things. “Come on, Amelia,” she began. “I’ll get you ready.” The young brunette took her ma’s offered hand and followed her out of the room.

Regina stood there watching as the two exited the study, recalling the day they brought the young girl home for the first time. The brunette smirked to herself at the thought.

 _‘How did I get so lucky,’_ she mused to herself. At the sound of Emma’s voice calling her name from the kitchen, her head snapped up and she made her way to the door to join her family.


	3. Snow's Confession

**Snow's Confession**

_Description: One day Snow comes by the mansion with the excuse of visiting baby Amelia. When Emma leaves, it's now Snow asking_ Regina _to keep a secret._

“Come on,” Emma prompted, gesturing her hands out towards the small brunette. “You can do it, Amelia!”

Using the coffee table to aide her balance, the little girl inched herself in the direction of her blonde mother, taking tiny steps in the process. Her other mother, Regina, wore an amused expression as her daughter landed safely in her wife’s arms, giggling victoriously.

“You did it,” proclaimed the blonde. Emma lifted the girl and placed her in a sitting position on her left knee. “I knew you had it in ya, kid.”

“Right, indeed,” agreed Regina, making her way towards the pair. She took a seat on her knees in front of the blonde, tickling Amelia’s feet as she went. The action resulted in a fit of laughter erupting from the small child and both women smiled in response.

“What time do you get off work today,” questioned the brunette, her eyes still glued to their hazel-orbed daughter. Her wife began to bounce her leg up and down, keeping the girl from becoming fitful, and pursed her lips in thought.

“Eight tonight,” came her remorseful response. The brunette hissed, not liking the woman’s answer, then spoke, “Well, you’re just going to have to find a way to make it up to me, then.” Catching onto the woman’s insinuation, Emma smirked at her wife’s statement.

Regina raised a challenging eyebrow then added, “That is, if you’re up for it.” The brunette already knew the answer but decided to tease the blonde further. Since the mayor herself didn’t have to report to work that day, she knew she’d have _a lot_ of free time on her hands and she was determined to make the most of it.

The blonde nodded vigorously at her wife’s proposition and opened her mouth to verbally respond but was cut short, due to the sound of the front door being opened. Both women turned their heads at the source, Amelia completely oblivious of what had just transpired.

“Morning girls,” greeted a cheerful Snow, strutting past the two women and into the mansion’s kitchen. She was carrying countless brown, paper bags full of what appeared to be groceries on her arms. As she passed, both women shared a knowing look and followed Emma’s pixie-haired mother, Amelia propped securely on the blonde’s hip.

“What’s all of this,” Regina began hesitantly. The brunette eyed her mother-in-law carefully then exchanged another glance with her wife. Choosing to ignore the woman’s statement, Snow made quick work of unpacking the groceries on their kitchen island. When no response came, Regina flashed a baffled expression at Emma, who then decided to speak up.

“Please tell me you didn’t have _another_ fight with Dad,” Emma stated blandly. “I can’t handle another rant about how he ‘forgot to hang up his coat again’ or ‘didn’t wash his mug out before sticking it in the dishwasher’,” she finished, using exaggerated hand gestures to emphasize her point.

Snow held her hand to her check in mock hurt. “I would never,” she jested adorning a sarcastic wide-eyed expression. Both Emma and Regina laughed at the woman’s performance. Amelia did as well, wanting to join in on the fun, and the pixie-haired woman chuckled at the girl.

Leaning into Amelia’s personal space, Snow booped the girl’s nose with her finger and said, “I have something for you, Amelia.” Snow’s enthusiasm caused the young girl to clap her hands in excitement. Although she didn’t understand _what_ the woman had said, she loved her Grandma Snow.

“Gran Gran,” shouted Amelia, reaching her arms out towards the woman. Snow giggled at the girl’s pleading eyes then used her own to silently ask the blonde if she could take her. Emma nodded, handing the girl over to her mother.

Returning to her wife’s side, Emma wrapped her strong arms around the woman’s petite figure from behind and rested her chin on the brunette’s shoulder. Regina turned her head towards the blonde and they shared in a brief, chaste kiss.

Not wanting to make the situation awkward, Snow pulled out a small, wrapped package from one of the bags and held it in front of Amelia. Instantly the young girl reached for it and Snow told her, “Not yet. It’s for _after_ dinner tonight.” The girl did not understand a lot of things, but one thing she did know was when people asked her to wait.

Amelia let out a huff of frustration and looked up at Snow’s eyes pleadingly. Once again the pixie-haired woman giggled at the girl’s antics and shook her head. “You know the rules. No desserts before dinner.” As soon as the word _desserts_ had left her mouth, she instantly regretted them. Amelia _definitely_ knew the word and the young girl was not going to let it slide. Amelia’s ears perked up at the woman’s slip up and she exclaimed, “Mommy, ‘serts!”

Regina’s eyes were met with an apologetic expression from Snow as she finished unpacking the remainder of the groceries. Emma glanced at the time on her phone then said, “Geez. Nine already? I’ve got to get down to the station.” She made her way over to Regina and kissed her cheek. She repeated the same action with the other two in the room, grabbed her keys, and was on her way.

“Why _did_ you come over,” inquired the brunette, shifting closer to the pair. Snow opened and closed her mouth a few times then responded, “I think I might be pregnant again.”

Regina’s eyes went wide in shock at the admission. At her mother’s gaping stare, Amelia broke the silence by clapping her hands enthusiastically shouting, “Gran Grans ‘unna beez a mommy!”


	4. The Necklace

**The Necklace**

_Description: It’s Amelia’s 16 th birthday and Regina has a special gift for the girl. Pulling the young brunette away from the crowded house party, the former Evil Queen presents her with a small box._

“Go ahead,” Regina prompted her daughter. “Open it.”

Amelia flashed her brunette mother a smile, retrieving the small wrapped box from the woman’s hand. Making sure to be careful unwrapping the item, not wanting to rip something important, she slid the paper away from its form and examined the decorative box. “It’s beautiful,” she noted aloud. The brunette woman nodded in agreeance, then prompted the girl to continue opening her gift.

Removing the lid, Amelia gasped at the item’s contents–her mother’s apple tree necklace–being displayed before her. Glancing back up towards the woman, the young brunette girl flashed her a questioning look, not sure if the gift was a joke. She knew how much her mother cherished the piece of jewelry, having received it by her father, Prince Henry, on her own sixteenth birthday, along with her prized steed, Rochinate.

“Are you sure,” Amelia questioned hesitantly. At her mother’s wide smile and polite nod, she brought her gaze back to the necklace. After having stared at it for a minute strait without speaking, her mother prompted, “Try it on.”

As soon as the statement left her mouth, Regina rose to her feet, making her way towards her daughter. During the action, Amelia carefully removed the necklace from its confines and unclasped the item, allowing it to be placed around her neck. The girl’s mother then took the item in her own hands and sat behind the younger brunette, positioning the piece of jewelry securely on the girl’s neck.

After the necklace had been placed, Regina made her way in front of the girl and admired her work. “You’re beautiful,” she mused aloud, supporting her daughter’s chin lightly with her hand. Immediately, the girl diverted her gaze to the ground, blushing furiously.

Lifting her head back up, she thanked her mother. “You really didn’t have to do this. I know how much this necklace means to you.” Regina raised her hand in attempts to silence the girl.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Regina responded with finality. Smiling, Amelia stood up and hugged her mother, whispering her gratitude in the woman’s ear. The brunette returned the girl’s hug, knowing that she had made the right decision with giving her the necklace.

Regina never knew that there would be a day that she’d no longer possess one of her most precious items. That is, not until the day Amelia was born and laid in her arms at the hospital. She smiled to herself, recalling the happy event.

“What’s got you all happy,” teased her blonde wife, who was now leaning against the entrance to the room’s door frame, arms crossed against her chest. Regina sauntered over to the other woman and wrapped her arms around her thin waist, their daughter preoccupied with admiring her new possession in a nearby mirror.

“This,” Regina hummed, placing a soft kiss upon Emma’s lips. Pulling back, the brunette slowly opened her eyes and was met with kind, hazel ones gazing upon her own. “You, Miss Swan, are my happily ever after.”

The blonde closed the distance between the two women, in response to her wife’s admission, then she voiced her reply. “Same for you, my queen. Same. For. You.”


	5. We're Going to Disney World

**We’re Going to Disney World**

_Description: Regina and Emma take Amelia on a trip to Disney World, and, in the process, learn some valuable lessons along the way._

Amelia was awoken from her slumber by the sound of her mother calling her name. The girl reluctantly opened her eyes and was met with two loving pairs staring back at her.

“Good morning, sweetie,” her brunette mother greeted while casting the girl a loving smile. Glancing to the still darkened curtains covering her bedroom window, the young child flashed the woman a confused expression. As if reading her mind, her blonde mother answered her unspoken question, “I know it’s early, Amelia, but believe me…you want to hear what we’re about to say.”

Emma shared a knowing grin with her wife then turned her attention back to their daughter. “We’re going to Disney World,” she announced enthusiastically. After the first initial shock from the blonde’s exuberant change of demeanor wore off, a wide grin began to spread across Amelia’s face.

Both mothers mirrored the girl’s expression, then watched as the young brunette leaped from her bed and ran over towards her closet. Seconds later, the girl emerged from the door with a small, colorful child-sized suitcase. The mothers shared a laugh at their daughter’s eagerness to leave for the trip.

“Now, Amelia, I know how much you’ve always wanted to visit the ‘most magical place on earth’,” Regina began, adding a chuckle at the location’s title. “But I have to let you in on a little secret.” At the girl’s slight nod, the brunette continued. “In this land where we’re going, they don’t know about magic being real, not like it is here,” she attempted to explain in a way her eight-year-old could understand.

Sensing her wife’s struggle with finding the right words to convey her message, the blonde chimed in, “What I think your mother’s trying to say is…what you know from here in Storybrooke to be true is a secret, one that you cannot share with anyone while we’re there.” The young girl furrowed her small brows then glanced at her brunette mother.

“Kind of like when we went to the beach last summer,” the young child questioned, trying to wrap her mind around the situation. Once again the two women shared a look, then Regina spoke up, “Yes, dear. Exactly like that.” Amelia nodded in understanding then her face broke out into another large, Cheshire grin.

Squealing in excitement, the young brunette asked, “Can we leave now?” Grinning at the sight of her happy child, Emma replied, “Well, we didn’t just wake you up at the butt crack of dawn for nothing, did we?” Taking the hint, the girl began to dance around the room while throwing whichever random article of clothing she could find into her suitcase.

Shaking her head in amusement at the child’s enthusiasm, Emma turned to her wife. “Are you _sure_ you’re ready to do this?” Meeting the blonde’s sympathetic gaze, Regina responded with finality, “Yes, I am.”

 

**Disney World – Orlando, Florida**

The next morning, the Swan-Mills family woke up in their hotel, which was located right in the middle of all the action. After they had all gotten ready for the day, they headed down to the lobby to enjoy the free complimentary breakfast.

Holding her wife’s hand in her own, Emma casted a supportive gaze at her wife, who was tense from all of the excitement going on around them. Leaning into the brunette’s ear, the blonde whispered, “Don’t worry, she’s probably not even here.”

Right as the words left the woman’s mouth, Regina’s eyes were locked onto a short-haired brunette with her signature yellow and blue dress. Instantly, the grip on her wife’s hand tightened, resulting in a yelp of pain erupting from the blonde.

Behind her, Regina heard her daughter let out a high-pitched shriek, then watched as her form sprinted towards the woman who had caused rage to boil inside the former evil queen.

Jumping into the woman’s welcoming embrace, Amelia wrapped her small arms around the brunette’s throat. “You’re Snow White!” Nodding in agreement, the soft-spoken woman replied, “I am! And who might you be, young princess?” Blushing at the title, the girl responded bashfully, “Amelia.”

Not being able to stand another second of the torture, Regina stormed over to the pair and snatched her daughter’s from the character’s arms. “I think we’ve had quite enough of your politeness, dear.” Fixing the brunette with a threatening glare, the former queen added, “Why don’t you go find the fruit section of the buffet? I heard they just put out some fresh _apples.”_

Stepping in, Emma guided her fuming wife to an empty table while flashing the now terrified actor an apologetic look. After the brunette had finished her job of glaring at the poor woman, the blonde scolded her, “What do you think you’re doing?”

Holding up her hands in defense, having already put down the squirming child, Regina defended, “Hey, it’s not my fault the woman practically abducted our daughter. I was _protecting_ her.” Letting out a mirthless chuckle, the blonde sarcased, “Okay, sure you were.”

The two women watched as Amelia pranced over towards the Mickey and Minnie characters, who were interacting with a small group of children on the dance floor. The sight alone warmed the queen’s heart. They shared a chuckle as they watched their daughter as she examined the character’s costumes, as if she were searching for a transformation spell of sorts.

“She’s too smart for her own good,” admitted the blonde, casting a side smile at her wife. Regina nodded in response to the comment then added, “You know, she gets that from you.” Staring deeply into loving brown eyes, Emma leaned towards her wife. Averting her gaze to the blonde’s pink lips, Regina closed the distance between the women, resulting in the two sharing in a meaningful kiss.

When the two broke apart, the former queen could hear the Snow White doppelganger announce aloud to herself, “Aw, isn’t that just magical?” Attempting to calm her features, Regina focused on her wife’s beautiful hazel eyes, and all thoughts of the other women were forgotten.

The former queen had finally found something–or rather, someone–worth more to her than revenge on Snow White, and Regina was finally happy.


	6. We're Going to Disney World (Part 2)

After their morning breakfast, the trio made their way to the park, Emma balancing her enthusiastic child on her shoulders. “So, who do you want to visit first,” the blonde asked the child with a knowing expression.

Instantly the girl’s face morphed into a smirk as she responded, “The Evil Queen.” Halting in her tracks, Regina froze. Turning back to her wife, Emma removed her daughter from her shoulders, resulting in the girl letting out an awe of disappointment. Taking the woman’s hand in her own, the blonde used her eyes to reassure her wife that everything would be alright.

Regina allowed herself a moment to prepare herself for the interaction then nodded to Emma, signaling to continue. Taking the hint, the blonde grabbed onto her daughter’s small hand with her available one as the family made their way to the queen’s location.

When they arrived, Regina was shocked to see a line wrapped around the small well where the queen was said to be residing. Craning her neck to get a good view, Emma noticed the line wasn’t for the queen, but for Snow White herself, who was standing beside the woman.

Tightening her grip on her wife’s hand slightly, the blonde guided the two towards the costumed woman’s position. Once they had made it to her location, Emma loosened her hold on her daughter’s hand, allowing the girl to run over to the character. Both women couldn’t help themselves but chuckle at the girl’s energy. It was truly infectious.

Greeting the woman, Amelia called out to her, “Are you the Evil Queen?” Casting her wicked gaze down at the small child, the husky-voiced actress let out, “Why yes, dear. I am.” The woman knew her actions usually intimidated the children she normally associated with, but she was quick to take notice that this girl was different.

“What is your name, child,” came the queen’s smooth tone. Once the girl’s parents had caught up with their daughter, they were acknowledged by the actress, who greeted them with a kind smile, which went unnoticed by Amelia. As Emma rubbed light circles on her wife’s back in attempts to calm the woman, Amelia announced her name to the queen boldly, flashing her pearly whites at the character.

Enjoying the fact that the girl favorited her character, the queen crouched beside the young brunette and offered her a gentle hug, which was returned in kind. As she hugged the woman, Amelia flashed her mothers an excited smile. Returning from the embrace, the queen folded her arms regally across her chest to display authority, then addressed the child’s parents, “Have you dared to visit that _dreadful_ Snow White?”

Sharing an eye roll with the mock queen, Regina retorted immediately, “Unfortunately yes. She graced herself with her presence at our breakfast this morning.” The brunette couldn’t hide the sarcasm evident in her voice. Raising a curious eyebrow in response, the queen returned, “I see we have a mutual hate for that pathetic excuse for a princess. How delightful.”

Flashing her wife an amused look, Regina turned back to the character, “Why yes. I suppose we do.” Amelia, having grown tired of the lack of attention from the queen, decided to speak up, “I like Snow White. She’s the best grandmother I could ask for!” Emma gave her daughter a warning look, silently begging her not to reveal any more information, even though the comment likely rolled off the woman’s shoulders.

The queen, in response to the girl, let out a mirthless chuckle and snarled to herself at the thought. “If it were up to me, she would have devoured that poison apple and never woken up.”

Smirking at her newly found friendship with her doppelganger character, Regina laughed at the woman’s comment, “Finally, someone who agrees with me.” Glancing back at her wife, Emma shook her head in amusement at her wife’s antics and their daughter continued to be enthralled by the queen’s presence.

“You know,” Regina mused aloud. “Maybe this trip wasn’t so bad after all.”

Feeling successful in her attempts to comfort her wife during the trip, Emma responded to the brunette’s admission. “See? There’s a start.”


End file.
